ktarnfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
USS Mongoose
|row1 = Tactical escort|row2 = United Federation of Planets *Starfleet **Ktarn Fleet|service_period = Destroyed |yard = Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards|length = 170.68 meters|beam = 134.11 meters|draft = 30.1 meters|mass = 355,000 metric tons|decks = 5|crew_complement = 41 |defenses = Deflector shields Cloaking device Ablative hull armor|image2 = Mongoose-plaque.jpg|caption2 = Dedication plaque of the Mongoose|commissioned = Stardate 52889.3 Recommissioned 79677.64|armaments = 4 heavy pulse phaser cannons 2 type-XII phaser arrays 2 variable-payload torpedo launchers|auxiliary_craft = 2 Type 10 shuttlecraft 4 shuttlepods|name(s) = USS Mongoose}} :"Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will." – Mahatma Gandhi The USS Mongoose (NCC-75634), named for the Earth animal, was a Starfleet tactical escort launched on Stardate 52889.3. It underwent an overhaul almost thirty years later and was recommissioned on Stardate 79677.64. It was destroyed seven years later during the Battle of Starbase 234. History After the success of the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Defiant_(NX-74205)_(I) USS Defiant] in the years leading up to the Dominion War, Starfleet Command ordered the construction of additional Defiant-class starships when the war began. The USS Mongoose was one of those ordered and was constructed alongside the [http://memory-beta.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Defiant_(NX-74205)_(II) USS São Paulo], with both vessels leaving space dock just hours apart on Stardate 52889.3. The Mongoose saw little action in the Dominion War, but was instrumental in policing the border between the United Federation of Planets and the Romulan Star Empire in the aftermath of Shinzon's uprising. At the end of the 24th century, the vessel was showing its age. In early 2404 the Mongoose entered space dock for an overhaul. Over the next year, engineers at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards made significant system upgrades to the Mongoose. Per the Modular Design Program, style engines were affixed to the starship, drastically improving its speed and maneuverability. A cloaking device was also integrated into the starship. Relaunched days before the outbreak of the Last Federation-Klingon War, the USS Mongoose was assigned to Ktarn Fleet as the flagship of Attack Squadron 24 under Rear Admiral Viliami Vaka. The starship served in battles against the Klingon Defense Force, the Tal Shiar, and the Undine. It was destroyed, with all hands lost, in the Battle of Starbase 234 when the Iconian Heralds attacked. However, the sacrifice of the Mongoose and its crew allowed the , , and to evacuate the station. Senior staff The following served as senior staff of the Mongoose. * Commanding officer ** CPT Rzmumk Bimze (2376-2385): Saurian female from Sauria. ** CPT Nypir (2385-2390): Vulcan male from Luna. ** CPT Chyva sh'Cusov (2390-2399): Andorian shen from Andoria. ** RADM Viliami Vaka (2399-2404, 2405-2410) * Executive officer ** CMDR Nypir (2382-2385): Vulcan male from Luna. ** CMDR Jupar Luruvt (2385-2390): Betazoid male from Beteazed. ** CMDR Sebastian Lorca (2390-2393): Human male from Mars. ** CMDR Tepek Romea (2393-2398): Jelna-Rigelian female from Rigel V. ** CMDR Diruyh C'teyo (2398-2404): Caitian female from Cait. ** CMDR Trephta (2405-2410): * Chief operations officer ** * Chief tactical and security officer ** * Chief engineering officer ** * Chief science officer ** * Chief medical officer ** Long-term Medical Hologram Mark II (2405-2410) * Chief conn officer ** Auxiliary craft Appendices Connections External links References Category:Defiant class starships Category:Ktarn Fleet vessels Category:Federation starships